Don't leave us
by Leelou67
Summary: Perdre quelqu'un n'avait jamais été quelque chose de simple à surmonter. Surtout lorsque l'on s'était senti, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, capable de lui sauver la vie.


**_Ce texte est dédié à Chacha, Emma et Léa, qui m'en ont donné l'idée et qui m'ont surtout supportée toooooute la soirée pendant que je l'écrivais (correction; elles nous ont supportés moi et mes états d'âmes de personne anormale). Cette histoire est spéciale, puisque le titre a été compliqué à trouver... Elle aurait dû s'appeler, selon Emma "Nein nein nein" ou "Pffffd" ou encore la variante "TITRE", selon Chacha: "Au nom du père, du fils et du St Captain" ou "PATATE" et Léa... Bah disons qu'elle a été normale, cette fois..._**  
 ** _bref, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il rechigna à ouvrir les yeux, dormant bien trop confortablement, complètement avachi sur son bureau. Cette foutue alarme s'était encore déclenchée… Ca devait être la quatrième fois cette semaine. Pourquoi l'avait-il installée, si cela le faisait tellement chier ? Parce que Fury le lui avait gentiment demandé. « Au cas-où », avait-il simplement dit. Résultat : dès qu'il y avait une merde dans le monde, il se faisait réveiller par un son strident alors qu'il flottait paisiblement dans un monde de rêve absolument paradisiaque… Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de bouger, ayant décidé de faire grève. Il voulait seulement avoir la paix pendant une heure maximum, ce n'était quand même pas trop demandé… Mais apparemment, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement, car à peine avait-il été sur le point de replonger dans son sommeil qu'il avait senti quelqu'un le secouer par l'épaule. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour manquer autant de respect à son besoin de repos évident.

-Fous-moi la paix, Rogers… _marmonna-t-il en le repoussant_. J'suis éclaté à cause de la fête d'hier…

-'Fallait pas veiller aussi tard, on t'avait pourtant prévenu ! _tonna l'Avenger originel_. Allez, soldat, debout ! La ville est attaquée !

-Encore ?

Il en avait prodigieusement marre de tout ça. La retraite ? Il y avait songé, mais à chaque fois, cela revenait au même il était incapable de résister lorsqu'on lui proposait de partir en mission afin de sauver le monde qui l'entourait, bien que ce dernier soit déjà en bout de course, selon le milliardaire. Et c'est avec toute sa mauvaise humeur qu'il daigna se redresser, croisant ainsi le regard de son allié, qui faisait les gros yeux, visiblement excédé. Celui-ci l'empoigna par le t-shirt et l'obligea à le suivre, ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire à cause de toute la « volonté » que mettait Tony dans ses actes à son réveil. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce voisine, d'où on pouvait nettement entendre les explosions qui retentissaient à l'extérieur. Natasha et Clint étaient accroupis dans un coin, la jeune femme étant en train de compresser une blessure qu'avait son meilleur ami à l'abdomen et qui saignait abondamment.

-C'est pas trop tôt, Stark ! _siffla cette dernière en jetant un regard noir au concerné_.

-Il se passe quoi, là ? _demanda-t-il, commençant à légèrement paniquer à la vue de leur collègue gravement blessé et de la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongé alors qu'il s'était juré avoir lu « onze heures du matin » sur l'ordinateur de son bureau qu'il avait laissé allumé et sur lequel il avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de se faire embarquer par l'autre cinglé en collants._ J'peux savoir pourquoi dès que je m'endors cinq minutes, c'est le gros bordel ?

-Pas l'temps de vous expliquer, _lui lança Thor en débarquant dans la pièce, accompagné de Bruce._

-Depuis quand vous êtes arrivés, tous les deux ? _s'étonna le milliardaire, qui ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment et à qui dans son souvenir, il n'avait pas spécialement envoyé de carton d'invitation pour venir lui rendre visite._

-Enfile ton armure et pose pas de question ! _s'exclama le scientifique en allant voir dans quel état se trouvait l'archer._ La vache, ça sent pas bon… Nat', il faut absolument qu'on le sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible, mon labo n'est plus en état de le recevoir, surtout pour traiter une entaille aussi profonde, _ajouta-t-il en retirant sa veste avant de la rouler en boule puis de l'appuyer sur la taillade afin d'essayer d'arrêter le saignement, mais le contact du tissu fit grimacer Clint._ Steve, toi et Thor, vous devez nous dégager un passage pour qu'on puisse atteindre la sortie de secours au plus vite ! Je doute qu'il ne tienne encore longtemps…

Tony était paralysé. Les détonations étaient de plus en plus fortes, son ami dépérissait et jamais il n'avait vu l'espionne russe aussi à cran qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Deux des hommes sortirent en trombe de la pièce, prêts à mettre à exécution ce que leur avait demandé Bruce. L'inventeur reprit alors ses esprits et appela Jarvis, mais l'Intelligence artificielle ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait plus de courant, tout était HS et les issues avaient été condamnées, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'emparer de son armure. Pas dans l'immédiat. Voulant cependant se rendre utile, il se mit à la hauteur de ses deux amis du SHIELD et remplaça Natasha pour la compression, ce qui permis à celle-ci de souffler un peu. Elle était couverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Bruce tentait de calmer le blessé en l'aidant à respirer, mais l'archer avait l'air de suffoquer.

Nouvelle explosion. Les trois personnes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'endroit d'où cela provenait. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur collègue, ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci avait cessé de bouger. Prenant peur, Natasha vérifia son pouls, et Tony vit son visage blanchir en un quart de seconde. Seulement, il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il était déjà trop tard, et qu'il était parti. Tandis que le milliardaire compressait toujours la blessure, la jeune femme entreprit de faire un massage cardiaque à Clint, des larmes se mettant à couler le long de ses joues. Bruce les observait, se sentant totalement impuissant et démuni face à cette situation. Les deux hommes pensèrent à la même chose c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur amie pleurer.

Elle s'acharna, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une longue minute, le scientifique ne lui attrape la main en secouant tristement la tête. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Tony lâcha la boule de tissu imbibée de sang et regarda ses mains. Il ne sut interpréter cette sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. De la rage ? Du désespoir ? De la culpabilité ? Tout y passa. Mais il savait qu'aucune des émotions qui l'animaient ne seraient en mesure de changer ce qui venait d'arriver sous ses yeux. Natasha s'effondra en larmes, se laissant tomber sur le torse de son meilleur ami en hurlant. Et lui, il ne savait que faire sur le moment. Il vit l'espionne totalement hors d'elle, puis posa son regard sur son partenaire de laboratoire, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps sa tristesse.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaitre Steve et Thor, qui revenaient malheureusement trop tard pour modifier la donne. Et ça, ils s'en rendirent vite compte. Le sauveur de l'Amérique s'approcha de la rouquine et la força doucement à s'écarter du corps de Clint, avant de la serrer contre lui. Quant au dieu nordique, l'inventeur pu voir la lueur de désespoir qui traversa ses yeux meurtris. Tony baissa la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer. Ce soir, ils avaient perdu l'un des Avengers. Non, bien plus que cela : un membre de leur famille. Et plus rien ne redeviendrait comme avant.

. . . . . . . .

 _Quatre mois plus tard…_

. . . . . . . .

Silencieusement, il acheva sa bouteille de bière, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, totalement happé par ce qu'il voyait, tel un papillon de nuit et une source quelconque de lumière se détachant des ténèbres. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, sous un soleil éclatant, il attendant sagement que ses amis ne viennent le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent quelques instants plus tard. Ils prirent place autour de lui, mais ce dernier garda ses écouteurs et continua de regarder la vidéo qui tournait sur son portable. Son voisin de droite se pencha, intrigué, et lorsqu'il reconnut les images, il soupira et manqua de faire un magnifique *facepalm*.

-C'est pas vrai, tu regardes encore cette connerie, toi ?

-Quoi encore ? _demanda un autre individu masculin aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, assis juste en face de lui_. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Le premier arracha des mains le téléphone des mains de son ami sans le moindre scrupule et le montra aux quatre autres, qui eurent la même réaction que lui. Ce fut la femme qui eut la réaction la plus « mature », car elle attrapa la serviette en papier qu'il y a avait sous sa tasse de café, en fit une boulette en la lança sur la tête de celui qui se faisait actuellement juger. L'homme sursauta, ne s'y étant pas attendu, et se mit à bouder comme un gamin de trois ans.

-Les gars… Ca fait quatre mois, quand même, _leur lança-t-il._ J'm'en suis pas remis, c'est tout…

Ils eurent l'air étonnés. Donc quoi, lui, homme parfait, hyper canon et parfait en tous point n'avait pas le droit de se montrer un minimum nostalgique ? La rouquine s'approcha alors de lui et alla le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Ce moment les avait tous marqués, bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été facile. Il lui rendit son étreinte, puis ils finirent par se séparer lorsqu'une bande d'ados s'approcha en leur demandant de prendre une photo, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, puis les jeunes repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Que des gens viennent à leur rencontre pour quelque chose de tel les ravissait réellement.

-Sinon, on disait quoi, déjà ? _demanda la femme._

-Que c'était moi le meilleur, _lui répondit l'individu en mettant ses lunettes de soleil_. On est tous bien d'accord pour se dire que c'est moi qui ai le plus assuré ? –

-Pardon ? _s'exclama celui qui lui avait si aimablement prit son téléphone des mains, manquant de s'étouffer avec la boisson qu'il sirotait tranquillement_. C'est une blague ou quoi ? Tout a entièrement reposé sur moi ! Sans moi, ça aurait été quand même vraiment différent, _ajouta-t-il en obtenant l'approbation de quatre personnes sur cinq_.

-Mouais, c'est ça… Et ça a commencé avec qui, tout le business, en deux-mille huit ? Bah c'est moi ! Amateur, t'es apparu qu'ne deux-mille onze comme les deux Messieurs-Parfaits ici présents…

-Et voilà, il nous ressort ça, _soupira l'autre brun en esquissant un sourire_. Peut-être qu'effectivement, tu as lancé le truc, mais regarde un peu cette vidéo ! _poursuivit-il en lui collant l'appareil sous le nez_. Ce n'est pas sur toi qu'étaient les spots, cette fois… Navré…

-Je rigole, _leur affirma le concerné en souriant à son tour._ Bien sûr que j'ai carrément adoré ce que t'as fait, _enchaina-t-il en regardant le voleur de portable_. C'est juste que tout ça… Bah ça va me manquer, quand ça sera finit… J'verrais plus vos têtes de cinglés tous les jours, et ça, ça craint…

-Mooooh, le voilà qui se met à devenir sentimental, _soupira l'autre blond en lui jetant un coup d'œil attendri._ T'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement… Je te rappelle qu'on est une équipe. Une grande et belle famille.

-Regardez, le voilà qu'il se met à cause exactement comme Rogers, _se mit à rire la femme_. Quatre mois sans l'avoir joué et il finit par devenir comme lui…

-Du moment qu'il ne commence pas à nous sortir « Langage » à tout bout de champ, je m'estime content…

-Mais la ferme, Downey, _lança Jeremy en riant._ N'empêche… C'était ma quand même ma prestation qui était la meilleure, _annonça-t-il en se montrant lui-même à l'écran en train de jouer les morts_.

En guise de réponse, les cinq autres trinquèrent avec lui. Aaaah, qu'elle était belle, leur amitié…


End file.
